A known filtering material used in cigarette filters is a continuous tow of filamentary cellulose acetate plasticised with triacetin. The cellulose acetate is gathered together to form a rod which is cut to form individual filter segments. The filter for a smoking article may be made of one segment of filter rod, or may be made from multiple segments, with or without a cavity or spaces between them.